A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to an apparatus and method for selectively blanking a license plate, said apparatus including one or more light sources embedded in a bezel surrounding the license plate, the light sources firing on demand to illuminate the license plate, rendering it unreadable.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Motor vehicles, and, by extension, the owners of motor vehicles, are uniquely identified by their license plates. However, the license plates of motor vehicles are routinely photographed or videotaped by many entities in various locations without permission from the owners of the respective motor vehicles. Since most entities, especially private entities, do not have the right to monitor the license plates of motor vehicles, these activities often constitute flagrant violations of the expectations of privacy of the respective individuals. The present invention provides a means of preventing such privacy violations.